1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept generally relates to providing an electronic apparatus and a method of controlling thereof, and more particularly, to providing an electronic apparatus that senses a closed state of a display unit having a touch panel and a display panel to respectively control operations of the touch panel and the display panel, and a method of controlling thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of electronic products have been developed and supplied with the development of recent technologies. In particular, according to demands of users, there have been developed an electronic apparatus that includes a touch panel enabling a touch input and a display panel.
The touch panel may be realized as a capacitive type or a decompression type.
When a surface of the capacitive type touch panel is touched by a part of the body of a user, the capacitive type touch panel senses micro-electricity, which is excited into the body of the user, to calculate a touch coordinate. If the user touches a screen of the decompression type touch panel, the decompression type touch panel senses a current that flows due to a contact between upper and lower plates of a touched point of the screen, to calculate a touch coordinate.
An electronic apparatus, which has an apparatus structure capable of closing a display unit like a Clamshell type NOTE-PC of NOTE-PCs, basically interrupts power of the display unit and executes a sleep mode if the display unit is closed. However, to cope with a time when the user closes the display unit and then immediately opens the display unit, the above-described operation is basically performed when a predetermined time is maintained from a time when the closed state of the display unit is recognized.
Only if the predetermine time is maintained even when the display unit is closed, the power of the display unit is interrupted. Therefore, if the display unit including the touch panel is closed, the apparatus structure disposed in an upper part of a main body contacts the display unit, and thus a touch that a user does not want may be input.